ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Family Entertainment
| founder = | defunct = | location_city = Burbank, CA}} Walt Disney Family Entertainment is the family film label of Walt Disney, established in 1990. It is best known for producing numerous family films and television series in either live-action or animation. Notable theatrical films #''White Fang'' (1991) #''Shipwrecked'' (1991, co-production with AB Svensk Filmindustri) #''Wild Hearts Can't be Broken'' (1991) #''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) #''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992) #''3 Ninjas'' (1992, co-production with Touchstone Pictures) #''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992, co-production with Avnet–Kerner Productions and The Kerner Entertainment Company) #''Aladdin'' (1992) #''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992, co-production with Jim Henson Productions) #''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) #''A Far Off Place'' (1993, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Touchwood Pacific Partners #''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) #''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993, c-production with Hollywood Pictures, Lightmotive/Allied Filmmakers, Cinergi Productions, and Nintendo) #''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) #''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, co-production with Touchstone Pictures, Skellington Productions, and Tim Burton Productions) #''Iron Will'' (1994) #''Blank Check'' (1994) #''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994, co-production with Avnet–Kerner Productions and The Kerner Entertainment Company) #''The Lion King'' (1994) #''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994, co-production with Caravan Pictures) #''Camp Nowhere'' (1994, co-production with Hollywood Pictures) #''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale'' (1994) #''The Santa Claus'' (1994, co-production with Hollywood Pictures and Outlaw Productions) #''Heavyweights'' (1995, co-production with Caravan Pictures) #''Tall Tale'' (1995, co-production with Caravan Pictures) #''A Goofy Movie'' (1995, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) #''Pocahontas'' (1995) #''Operation Dumbo Drop'' (1995, co-production with Interscope Communications and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) #''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' (1995, co-production with Trimark Pictures and Tapestry Films) #''The Big Green'' (1995, co-production with Caravan Pictures) #''Toy Story'' (1995, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Tom and Huck'' (1995) #''Muppets Treasure Island'' (1996, co-production with Jim Henson Productions) #''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (1996) #''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996, co-production with Allied Filmmakers, Skellington Productions, and Tim Burton Production) #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) #''Kazaam'' (1996, co-production with Touchstone Pictures, Interscope Communications, and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) #''First Kid'' (1996, co-production with Caravan Pictures) #''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996, co-production with The Kerner Entertainment Company) #''101 Dalmatians'' (1996, co-production with Great Oaks Productions and Hughes Entertainment) #''That Darn Cat'' (1997, co-production with Robert Simonds Productions) #''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997, co-production with TF1 International) #''Hercules'' (1997) #''George of the Jungle'' (1997, co-production with Mandeville Films, Jay Ward Productions, and The Kerner Entertainment Company) #''Air Bud'' (1997, co-production with Keystone Entertainment) #''Flubber'' (1997, co-production with Great Oaks Productions and Hughes Entertainment) #''Mulan'' (1998) #''The Parent Trap'' (1998) #''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998, co-production with Mandeville Films) #''A Bug's Life'' (1998, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Doug's First Movie'' (1999, co-production with Jumbo Pictures and A. Film A/S) #''Tarzan'' (1999) #''Inspector Gadget'' (1999, co-production with Caravan Pictures, DIC Entertainment, Avnet–Kerner Productions, and The Kerner Entertainment Company) #''Toy Story 2'' (1999, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) #''The Tigger Movie'' (2000, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) #''Dinosaur'' (2000) #''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) #''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) #''Recess: School's Out'' (2001, co-production with Sunwoo Animation and Sunwoo Digital International) #''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) #''The Princess Diaries'' (2001, co-production with BrownHouse Productions) #''Max Keeble's Big Movie'' (2001, co-production with Karz Entertainment) #''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Snow Dogs'' (2002, co-production with Kerner Entertainment) #''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) #''The Country Bear'' (2002) #''The Santa Claus 2'' (2002, co-production with Outlaw Productions) #''Treasure Planet'' (2002) #''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) #''Holes'' (2003, co-production with Walden Media, Phoenix Pictures, Chicago Pacific Entertainment, and Boxing Cat Films) #''The Lizzie McGuire'' (2003, co-production with Stan Rogow Productions) #''Finding Nemo'' (2003, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Brother Bear'' (2003) #''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) #''Teacher's Pet'' (2004, co-production with Disney Television Animation) #''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' (2004) #''Home on the Range'' (2004) #''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004, co-production with Walden Media) #''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004, co-production with Shondaland, and Martin Chase Productions) #''The Incredibles'' (2004, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) #''The Pacifier'' (2005, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment and Offspring Entertainment) #''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005, co-production with Robert Simonds Productions) #''Sky High'' (2005, co-production with Gunn Films) #''Chicken Little'' (2005) #''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006, co-production with Mandeville Films and Boxing Cat Films) #''The Wild'' (2006, co-production with C.O.R.E. Feature Animation, Hoytyboy Pictures, Sir Zip Productions, and Contrafilm) #''Cars'' (2006, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''The Santa Claus 3: The Escape Claus'' (2006, co-production with Outlaw Productions and Boxing Cat Films) #''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) #''Ratatouille'' (2007, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Underdog'' (2007, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment, Classic Media, and Maverick Films) #''The Game Plan'' (2007) #''Enchanted'' (2007, co-production with Sonnenfeld Josephson Entertainment) #''WALL-E'' (2008, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008, co-production with Mandeville Films) #''Bolt'' (2008) #''Bedtime Stories'' (2008, co-production with Happy Madison Productions, Gunn Films, Offspring Entertainment, and Conman & Izzy Productions) #''Up'' (2009, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''G-Force'' (2009, co-production with Jerry Bruckheimer Films) #''A Christmas Carol'' (2009, co-production with ImageMovers Digital) #''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) #''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010, co-production with Roth Films, The Zanuck Company, Team Todd, and Tim Burton Productions) #''Toy Story 3'' (2010, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Tangled'' (2010) #''Mars Needs Mom'' (2011, co-production with ImageMovers Digital) #''Cars 2'' (2011, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) #''The Muppets'' (2011, co-production with Jim Henson Productions) #''Brave'' (2012, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Frankenweenie'' (2012, co-production with Tim Burton Productions) #''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) #''Monsters University'' (2013, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Planes'' (2013, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) #''Frozen'' (2013) #''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014, co-production with Jim Henson Productions) #''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) #''Big Hero 6'' (2014) #''Inside Out'' (2015, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''Zootopia'' (2016) #''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016, co-production with Tim Burton Productions) #''Finding Dory'' (2016, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) #''The BFG'' (2016, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) #''Moana'' (2016)